


複健 章七 真心

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057





	複健 章七 真心

一早手塚準備好早餐，等著不二出現。出乎意料之外，不二沒有過來蹭早餐，手塚對著桌上另一份的日式早餐心裡有些失落，不過想想不二的口味比較偏西方，興許是吃膩了日式早餐，只是今天想換換口味，安慰自己不要太在意。  
用過早餐手塚如同往常出現在重訓室，可是過來輔助他訓練的卻不是不二。  
「不二醫師呢？」手塚心急的問著代理的複健醫師。  
「聽說重感冒，發燒著，所以今天由我代理。」  
「嗯。」  
手塚聽代理醫師這樣說完後有些失落，不二就住在自己的對門，今天不二早上沒出現時就該想到不二是不是出了什麼事，內心責備自己的粗心。懊惱的皺了皺眉頭，不過不將懊悔的情緒帶到訓練上，手塚很認真的在代理複健醫師的指導下做訓練，偶爾還是會分心想著不二到底嚴不嚴重，還有急迫的想趕快結束訓練好去探望不二。

不二躺在床上，想著自己這次感冒也太嚴重了，竟然連起身的力氣都沒了，渾身發熱連袋腦袋也昏昏沉沉，不過還是掛念著工作，不知道手塚有沒有在代理複健醫師的指導下好好訓練。  
發燒引起的畏寒讓不二用棉被緊緊的將自己裹住，已經獨自在外那麼多年了，但是只要重感冒，總會想到在家時重感冒母親總是一臉擔心的守在自己身旁喂水遞藥。獨自在外生病時總會覺得心裡比身體更糟罪，這時候總會希望有個人可以照料自己，可以陪在自己身邊。

「不二、不二！」手塚一結束訓練馬上到不二門前敲門。  
「咳……手塚……咳是你啊？」  
不二聽著手塚的叫喊聲，強忍著身體的疼痛起床，帶著咳嗽和沙啞的聲音來應門。一看到手塚不二還退了兩三步保持安全距離，就怕傳染給手塚了。

見到不二蒼白的臉，手塚沒有回話，大掌直接覆上不二的額，燙手的溫度讓手塚不禁皺起眉頭。拉過不二讓不二躺回床上，自己到浴室擰了一條濕毛巾放在不二的額。  
「吃過了沒？」手塚因為不二對自己的見外，有些生氣，語氣帶著幾分怒意。見不二沒出聲，想必是一整天都在昏睡，沒有吃飯。讓不二休息一會兒，回房間煮好粥，順道拿了感冒藥過來。  
「張嘴。」手塚小心的扶起不二，然後把粥吹涼，命令不二把嘴巴張開。  
不二見手塚似乎有些怒氣，也不敢違逆他，乖乖的照著手塚的話把嘴巴張開。  
「吃藥。」  
吃過粥不二接過藥乖乖的照著手塚的話行事。  
「手塚你在生氣？」不二在吃完粥，體力稍稍恢復後，見手塚還是臭著一張臉，關心問道。  
「沒有。」手塚不想承認自己因為不二的見外還有些不高興。  
「生我的氣？」  
「不是。」  
「怪我沒告訴你我病了。」看著手塚剛進門的反應和現在和自己鬧彆扭的樣子，不二大概猜到是自己沒告訴他自己病了，讓他覺得自己見外，沒把他當朋友了。  
「……我很擔心。」手塚沉默了一會還是誠實的說出自己的感受。  
「呵……咳……呵……」不二笑了笑，因為沉穩的手塚竟然會有剛剛像小孩子任性的樣子。  
「不舒服就好好休息。」見不二又咳嗽，手塚輕拍不二的背，讓不二好過些，又扶他躺下睡會兒。  
「別走。」見手塚幫自己拉好被子準備離開時，不二任性的要求，今天自己在家時，被那種寂寞和無助的感覺給吞噬。感覺手塚在身邊，病就會好得快一點，自私的不想手塚離開。  
「不走，趕緊睡。」手塚坐在床邊的椅子上，給了不二一個放心的眼神。  
聽不二這麼要求，手塚心裡有點捨不得，知道生病的人總是需要有人陪伴，這會讓人安心一點。看到不二這樣子會想到小時候幾次重感冒，母親也都是陪在自己身邊，時時刻刻的照顧自己。還有自己離家背景的在國外的這幾年，幾次的感冒發燒也是讓自己特別的想家特別的脆弱。  
不一會兒，不二不知道是安心還是藥效的關係，平穩的呼吸聲，讓手塚知道不二已經睡了。看著不二的睡顏，手塚不禁想到天使，如果真的有天使，那麼不二便是上帝派來幫助他的天使。想到這裡手塚失笑，曾幾何時出現這種想法。看著不二紅潤的唇，手塚在還沒思考前身體已經做出了反應，薄唇輕柔的印上。待回神時趕緊離開不二的唇，在心裡暗自罵自己下流，看不二睡得安穩，沒有醒來的跡象心裡松了一口氣。摸了下不二的額，燒已經退了不少，整理一下東西，倉促的回房。

待手塚離開，不二睜開眼，手撫上嘴唇，其實剛剛在手塚的呼吸接近時就醒了，只是想不到手塚吻了自己。沒有討厭的感覺，甚至在手塚接近時還有些期待，原來看似冰冷的唇也會有溫柔的觸感，回想起手塚平時對的體貼還有自己有時無理的要求總是用著一臉無奈的表情包容著自己，心裡泛起一絲甜蜜，想著這應該就是喜歡吧！  
手塚一回房，回想自己剛剛出格的舉動，臉上泛起紅暈，剛剛自己就這麼情不自禁的吻了不二。摸著自己的嘴唇，回想著剛剛那柔軟的觸感，平時相處的畫面湧上腦海，不二關心的眼神和問候，捉弄自己調皮的表情還有兩人相處的那分契合。想到這些手塚臉上帶著幾分笑意，明白了自己的心意，自己對不二應該不僅僅只有是朋友的喜歡了。

隔天手塚來探視不二時，眼神一直躲著不二，昨晚做了那麼出格的事，他沒臉面對不二。而不二裝做什麼事都沒發生的樣子，看著手塚害羞的樣子，不免好笑。  
「手塚。」  
「嗯？」突然被不二叫喚，手塚有些驚訝的應聲。  
「明天的決賽，我應該是沒辦法去了。加油喔！我相信手塚可以的！」不二在對手塚說完，給了手塚一個信任的微笑。  
「嗯。好好休息。明天我再過來。」  
「今天好好休息喔！」  
「嗯。」  
手塚回房躺在床上想著不二的微笑，嘴角也泛起笑意，原本緊張的心情也隨著不二的幾句話被安撫了，沒多久便放鬆得進入睡眠。

經過兩天的休息，不二覺得感冒好多了，下床後看見餐桌上有張紙條。  
「不二，冰箱裡還有粥，拿出來熱一下就可以吃了，藥在客廳桌上，記得按時服藥。多喝開水。 手塚國光」  
「唉……真把我當小孩了。」不二看完字條後無奈的搖搖頭。  
「不過謝謝你手塚。」不二想到前天手塚細心的照料自己，心裡充滿溫暖。  
不二在照著手塚紙條上的叮嚀，吃完粥也服完藥，便打開電視。  
「手塚的比賽應該開始了吧！」不二將電視轉到轉播的頻道，卻看見手塚三比四處於落後。看到這裡不二緊張的手心直冒汗，但在家的他卻不能做什麼來幫助他。手塚的狀況又是跟之前的比賽一樣，姿勢走樣，打法也因為不安而顯得浮躁，不二完全明白手塚根本沒克服心理障礙，之前會穩定完全是因為自己在他身邊讓他有安全感，因為自己是他的複健醫師，說的話會讓他有信心相信自己的傷痊癒的事實。  
「看來這場感冒來的真是時候，完全看出手塚完全沒有克服心理障礙。」不二在心裡自嘲著。

在場上的手塚，今天心情顯得很不穩定，連他自己都不知道為什麼，平時安心打球的感覺完全找不到，很害怕會讓手臂再次受傷。  
「手塚，能打到這裡很棒了。」手塚的教練在喊暫停時對著手塚說。  
手塚心裡很不甘心，難道就此結束了嗎？回想起不二平時對自己的勉勵和打氣，還有昨天信任的眼神，手塚不想放棄，他要克服恐懼，不可以因為不二不在就產生不安；想到這裡原本緊繃的肩膀好像舒緩了一點，心也漸漸平靜下來。  
再上場時手塚的氣勢已經完全不同於剛剛，現在的手塚又有了自信，而水準也漸漸恢復，或許該說水準已經超過以往的比賽是大家從沒見過的手塚，很快的手塚反超以六比四那下了這場比賽，拿下冠軍。

大家都在為手塚這場逆轉的勝利感到高興，許多記者也好奇著這次賽季的黑馬到底是什麼原因支援他可以逆轉形勢獲得勝利。而手塚在接受採訪時，只是眼裡流露出一絲溫柔的眼神說為了感謝一個人，一直幫著他的人—他的複健醫師。手塚知道不二醒了，也一定在看轉播，這話是說給不二聽的，感謝不二陪自己走過最難熬的日子，總是用著他獨特的方式讓自己看見盲點，突破障礙。  
不二看見手塚逆轉情勢後，懸在梁上的心終於放下，為手塚完全克服心理障礙而開心；還有看見手塚被訪問時眼神流露出溫柔，說著感謝的話語。  
「笨蛋……哪有人會當記者的面說的那麼直接。」不二的眼眶泛紅，伴隨著一句罵手塚的話，心裡早就感動不已。  
手塚看似冰冷的人，除了對網球充滿熱情，好像對一切事物都不感興趣；其實不然，手塚是個很溫柔的人，只是不擅表達，一直默默的付諸行動。  
不過這樣的手塚很可靠，會讓人不自覺得想要依賴，一直沉溺在他的溫柔中。

手塚本來比賽一結束就想回去跟不二分享喜悅，但球團幫他舉行的慶功宴又不能沒有主角，手塚只得耐住心裡的躁動，參加完慶功宴才回去。

「手塚恭喜！」晚上不二聽見手塚敲門，知道手塚應該試結束慶功宴了，過來關心自己。  
手塚見不二臉色比昨天好很多了，但還是不放心的把手覆上不二的額。  
「好的差不多了喔！要謝謝手塚的照料呢！」不二的笑因為手塚的關心又溫潤了幾分。  
「要喝個熱湯嗎？」不二想著剛剛的慶功宴大概都是點心冷盤類的，手塚肯定只是隨意吃一吃而已，指了指自己剛起鍋的蔬菜湯招呼著手塚。  
「好。」對於不二的邀請，手塚從來都不會拒絕尤其是明白了自己的心後，更是沒有理由推辭。

「手塚很不簡單呢！克服了障礙囉！這樣的手塚誰都阻擋不了了。要朝著大滿貫前進喔！」不二一邊洗碗一邊和再擦桌子的手塚說著話。  
「嗯。多虧有你。」  
「是因為你自己的努力，我不過是從旁協助而已。」  
「不，不二，是你的鼓勵和信任讓我有勇氣克服心理障礙。」手塚悄然的走到不二身後，溫柔的從不二背後環住他在他耳邊低語。  
沒料到手塚會有這樣的舉動，不二身子僵了僵，背後傳來手塚另人安心的溫度，讓他慢慢放鬆自己，一轉頭便對上手塚略帶笑意的唇。  
「不二我喜歡你。」  
聽見手塚直白的表白，不二微微一笑，輕輕覆上手塚的薄唇，淺嘗即止的吻，卻足以訴說各自的心情。


End file.
